


Love Kills

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, Beta!Thomas, Cliffhangers, Despair, Fights, Heartbreak, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Robert, Pain, Post-Break Up, Suffering, angst and hurt, unclear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Is A Battlefield'.Jakub claimed Thomas as his mate during their heated encounter in the elevator just before Robert found them. How will the three of them deal with the situation?I borrowed another song title again: 'Love Kills' from the great Freddy Mercury.





	Love Kills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



_“How dare you! How could you dare claiming MY mate!” Robert roars furiously, raising his fists to attack the shivering Alpha crouching naked on the floor of the elevator. Thomas blinks, still not back to full consciousness and reason, and he hears himself snarling dangerously before he even knows what's happening when he sees Kuba trying to protect his face with his hands._

_“Robert, stop that! Stop attacking Jakub! He's my mate now, too!” he growls, throwing himself in between the two Polish footballers. Robert's lips are bared to an angry wide hiss, and he looks like a big black panther that is about to kill his prey with one single bite of his teeth, his blue eyes glowing almost as red as Kuba's eyes shone only an hour ago._

_Robert snaps his head around to glare at Thomas, and the blond Münchner can't help but flinch when he finds the Omega's ire directed at him instead of Kuba. The dark-haired striker doesn't resemble the submissive Omega he's supposed to be in people's common opinion only the slightest – quite the opposite – he reminds Thomas strongly of Kuba earlier this night, even his scent has changed to a muskier note than the Beta has ever smelled on any other Omega._

_“He's NOT your mate, Thomas, Müller! He's not wearing your mark! He's just an arrogant and impudent, selfish Alpha who couldn't stand the thought of not having what he considered to be his rightful possession! He doesn't give a damn about you, Thomas! He only wants to have what is mine! He has always begrudged us our happiness, and he has simply used the first chance he'd gotten to ruin our relationship! You! Are! Not! Jakub Blaszcyzkowski's! Mate! You're mine, only MINE!!!!”_

_Thomas stares up at the man he had thought to know him better than anybody else living in this world knows Robert Lewandowski until this moment, and he instinctively protects Kuba with his own body when Robert raises his fists again. He can feel the Alpha trembling against his back, distress and a new wave of his rut wrecking his body. Thomas doesn't have time to wander about his unusual submissive behavior though, because an Alpha in rut would normally never behave submissive but pick up the challenge and fight against their opponent to protect their mate, even if this opponent is the one they still consider their Omega._

_Maybe Kuba just don't want to risk that Thomas gets hurt in the process of a fight, perhaps he has a bad conscience and thinks that he deserves to be punished by Robert, Thomas can't tell for sure. But he definitely needs to find a way to calm Robert down before things will get out of hand completely – if this is even possible considering how far things have already gone..._

_“Okay, Robert, I understand that you're feeling hurt and angry, but let me make one thing very clear: I'm not anybody's possession, neither Kuba's, nor yours! Plus, Jakub might not be my mate, but I am definitely his mate after his bite, and we should try to talk about it like grown up men instead of fighting against each other.”_

_Robert's jaw is working as he looks back and forth between the Alpha and the Beta sitting naked on the floor of the elevator. “It's a little bit too late for talking, don't you think so, Thomas? I don't understand why you're still protecting him after what he has done! He raped you and claimed you against your will, Thomas! How can you even think of defending him?”_

_Thomas swallows, but he doesn't avert his eyes when he draws in a shaky breath and says: “Jakub didn't rape me, I asked him to take me because I couldn't watch him suffer or maybe even die! He's still your Alpha and will always be, and I simply had to help him. It was only my fault, Robert, not his. I think I told him to claim me. I mean, I didn't tell Jakub to bite me, but I remember vaguely that I told him that I wanted to feel like you must have felt when he took you, I finally wanted to understand what ties an Alpha and an Omega together... I told him to knot me and to claim me, so if anyone is to blame here, than it is actually me...”_

_The next thing he knows is Robert attacking him instead of Kuba with a furiously growled “You did WHAT?!” - and the shivering Alpha going back to his usual demeanor as he pushes him to the side all of a sudden with an equally furiously roared “Don't touch MY mate!” The angry Alpha and an even angrier Omega crash against each other right in front of him with iron fists and shouts of pure wrath and ire to fight for both of their mate..._

 

***

 

Thomas startles awake with a hoarse cry, drenched in cold sweat.

It's the same every single night since his fateful encounter with Jakub in the elevator – since Robert broke up with him in his fury after his heated fight with Kuba, telling him that he didn't want to be together with someone betraying him like Thomas actually betrayed him when he let his former Alpha claim him as his mate.

The blond Beta has tried to talk to Robert countless times ever since then, but the dark-haired striker only glared and hissed at him, slamming his front door into Thomas' face and telling him that he'd better stay away from him in the future if he wants to keep his teeth in his mouth.

Thomas groans when the well-known sharp pain shoots through his neck, the mark on his throat deep red and pulsing heavily because of the inflammation that tortures the Beta without any chance that it will go away any time soon again.

The Münchner is sure that it is because he couldn't complete his bond with Jakub, the Alpha refusing to come closer to Thomas again after his fight with Robert. The older Pole was already gone when Thomas knocked on the door of his hotel room the next morning, having flown back to Wolfsburg. His best friend Lukasz handed a letter to Thomas with a pitiful expression in his eyes, a letter Thomas has read at least fifty times since he came back to Munich.

_'Dear Thomas,_

_I'm so incredibly sorry for what I have done to you, and I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me for my terrible deed one day. I really didn't mean for this to ever happen, and I promise you to stay away from you in the future and never try to touch you again._  
_I hope that Robert and you will be able to sort things out again, I care deeply about both of you, and I wish both of you only happiness and love. I'm freeing you from my claim, you don't need to feel obliged to me in any way. You honored me greatly with your willingness to help me, but nothing good came out of it, and I am more sorry for this than you will ever know._

_Please accept my sincerest apologies, I never wanted to hurt either you or Robert._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Jakub'._

 

***

 

Kuba might have thought that he acted in Thomas' best interest, but the truth is that the bond the Alpha has formed with him when he left his own claim right upon Robert's bite mark can't be undone just like this, and Thomas aches for both of his mates, for Robert _and_ Kuba.

It becomes worse and worse with every day that passes, and Thomas' whole body is in a complete uproar. Betas are not supposed to feel the way Thomas is feeling lately, writhing feverishly on his sweat-soaked bed-sheets. His state alternates between what must be similar to an Alpha having a forceful rut, his urge to just kick in Robert's front door and throw his mate onto his bed and claim him as his Omega being replaced with the overwhelming wish to kneel down before Jakub and beg him to take him in the very next second.

Thomas fears that he will go insane if he won't find a way to end this, and he curls himself up to a small ball when the next wave of desire and want washes over him. His private parts throb and pulse with the need to be filled, his body apparently trying to produce the slick only Omegas can produce, while his poor cock is hard and desperate to sheathe itself into the warm and wet heat of a willing Omega until Thomas fears that he will lose his mind.

“Robert, Jakub, please, I need you!” Thomas croaks out, burying his flushed face in his damp pillow, the faint scent of Robert still detectable, but it doesn't bring Thomas any relief, only increases the pain deep inside his abdomen.

“Robert, Jakub, please, I need both of you, I love you!” the blond Beta sobs, digging his nails into his palms to distract himself from the pain of his unfulfilled desire for both of his mates, his Omega Robert and his Alpha Jakub.

The bite wound on his neck leaks ugly smelling liquid onto his pillow and Thomas suppresses a dry retch, disgusted by himself and his revolting body. He doesn't know what hurts more, the searing pain in his abdomen that seems to tear him apart or the unbearable ache in his heart, his yearning for his two mates he loves so much.

Thomas doesn't know how it is possible to love two people with all of his heart at the same time, he only knows that he loves Jakub with the same desperate force he loves Robert, and that he needs both of them to feel whole and be happy. He even suspects that he has loved Jakub Blaszczykowski for a rather long time without knowing it, Robert's deep love for his Alpha making his Beta mate fall in love with the older Pole as well.

The blond Beta has loved Robert with every fiber of his being ever since he has looked into those brilliant deep blue eyes for the first time, and Thomas knows for sure that he will love Robert until the day he will close his eyes forever.

But he loves Jakub now with the same force, and his love for the powerful Alpha doesn't weaken the bond he shares with Robert in any way. On the contrary, it strengthens it, and Thomas howls with his overwhelming longing for his Omega and his Alpha, writhing and thrashing around on his bed while his heart and his mind scream for the unbearable pain burning him alive to finally end.

His senses are oversensitive and his eyes and ears hurt, his skin burns and itches, and as strange and impossible as it might seem to be, but he can feel Robert and Kuba through the bond that ties him to both of them.

Robert and Kuba are both a part of him, and only death will cut this strong link and untie them.

Thomas can feel Robert's suppressed love and yearning for Jakub – the man he tries to hate with all he has but who is still his Alpha and will always be his Alpha. The dark-haired striker might hate Kuba for what he did to Thomas, but his hate doesn't diminish his love for him.

Thomas can feel Robert's longing for himself. Robert has sent him away because of his anger and his seeming betrayal, but he still loves Thomas and longs for him as desperately as Thomas longs for Robert, and the blond Münchner calls out for him in his mind, hoping that Robert will hear him and come to him before it will be too late.

Robert has gone into heat triggered by the events in Warsaw, Thomas can feel that through their bond as well, the dark-haired striker's heat forcing the Beta's body into heat as well even though this shouldn't be possible at all.

Thomas can feel Jakub's deep love for Robert through their bond. Kuba couldn't give Robert what he wanted and needed, but he has always loved his Omega and will always love him, and Thomas can sense Kuba's self-hatred about his inability to make Robert happy.

Thomas can feel Jakub's love and longing for himself just as much as he senses Kuba's love for Robert. The blond Alpha might have been jealous of Thomas and considered him his rival, but Robert's love for Thomas has made Jakub fall in love with the Beta mate of his Omega probably even before their passionate encounter in the elevator.

Jakub's rut hasn't faded like it should have after taking Thomas, it has become even stronger, and Thomas can feel the pain his Alpha mate is suffering for more than two weeks by now, a pain that won't go away until Kuba will be reunited with his mate and his Omega again.

Only Robert and Thomas together will be able to quench the fire of Kuba's rut, and Thomas groans and bites his lip until he tastes blood when another wave of Jakub's rut hits him, tearing not only the blond Pole's body into with the agony of his unfulfilled desire, but also Thomas' body.

“Jakub, Robert, please, end this, make the pain go away,” the Beta whispers brokenly, his arms and legs jerking helplessly. Thomas feels light-headed, but he doesn't fight against the darkness coming closer, threatening to swallow him, because the blackness of unconsciousness will grant him forgetting and a break from the horrible torture wakefulness has become.

Thomas lets the velvet-like darkness wash over him, succumbing willingly to unconsciousness even though he is aware that the chances that he won't wake up from it again are pretty high.

But without his two mates, there is no real reason for him to wake up again, and Thomas pushes his nose into his pillow, inhaling the last traces of Robert's wonderful scent like a man dying of thirst and wishing so badly that he could smell Jakub on his pillow as well, hot tears soaking the already wet garment.

“Robert, I never meant to betray you! I love you!” he whispers, crying out for his Omega mate not only with his voice but also in his mind.

“Jakub, please come back to me. You don't need to be sorry for anything, all I want is you holding me close again. I love you...”

There is no answer though, and the blond Beta doesn't have any strength left to cry out loud anymore, too weak to even move or produce more than only an almost inaudible whisper.

“Robert, Jakub, if you love me, please come to me...”

Thomas' voice breaks and his body goes limp when the darkness finally swallows him, his last words echoing in his bedroom unheard...


End file.
